Question: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $\dfrac{4}{9},-\dfrac{4}{3},4, $
Explanation: In a geometric sequence there's a constant ratio between subsequent terms. Let's find that ratio, and use it to find which term should come after the last one that is given, which is $4$. Each term is ${-3}$ times the term before it. ${\times (-3)\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times (-3)\,\curvearrowright}$ $\dfrac49,$ $-\dfrac43,$ $4$ So the next term is $4\cdot({-3})=-12$. The missing term is $-12$.